


2x2n番外：在往昔之前II（擎天柱篇）

by RegysXIII (Lionhart113)



Series: 二乘二的N次方 - 番外系列 [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: 2x2n, Alternate Universe, Chinese Language, M/M, Ultra Magnus and Optimus Prime are brothers, 二乘二的N次方 - 番外, 半拟人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 20:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12440715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionhart113/pseuds/RegysXIII
Summary: “二乘二的N次方”番外，在往昔之前三部曲之二。擎天柱&通天晓相关。





	2x2n番外：在往昔之前II（擎天柱篇）

“二乘二的N次方”番外2

 

如果你有一个兄弟，你会怎样对他？

是如同兰博基尼双子那样终日形影不离，心系相连？还是如同SEEKER一家整天专注互相吐槽三十年，欢乐无极限？亦或是像达特森三兄弟那样，始终坚持在各自的领域中忙碌，一年到头也难得齐聚在一起碰上几回？

擎天柱此刻的思绪就如同眼前遍布的导管和线路，错综复杂蜿蜒了一地，乱哄哄地交叠又分离，就差纠结在一起成一个死结。

他想不出答案。

或者说，想不出足以用来完整表述此刻内心想法的言语。

眼前的生命维持舱内，躺着那个长着和他一模一样脸的人，浑身上下被插满了各种线管，能量液被源源不断输送到体内，然后再被仪器强制抽离体外。

这种骇人到恐怖的场面，仿佛一坨长满触手的怪物，让惊天雷或闹翻天见到，一定会尖叫着高喊丑陋。

是的，丑陋，丑陋到狰狞，狰狞到芯揪，揪得让人无法再多看片刻。

擎天柱紧抿双唇，死死盯着舱内躺着的那个人，眼神沉郁到可怕。

“你需要放松些，老伙计。”医生伸手搭上擎天柱的肩膀，将他从纷乱的思绪中拉回到现实。“我能向你保证，他会醒来。只是需要点时间。”

“我知道你是整个塞星上最好的医生，救护车。”擎天柱搭上救护车的手，长时间未说话的声线里掺杂着黯哑，“谢谢。”

他知道，救护车从不会轻易给出承诺，每件他答应下的事，都会言出必行。

自通天晓死里逃生归来，救护车已经不眠不休工作了5个自转周期，硬是将对方从死亡线上拉了回来。

付出的代价是巨大的，擎天柱甚至不知自己的擅自决定是否正确。

“注射进他体内的那些东西，真的无法再排出了？”

“就目前条件而言，恐怕是的。”救护车调出一块显示屏，推到擎天柱面前，上面密密麻麻的方程解析式每条都指向了一个叉。“我希望你不后悔自己的决定，擎天柱。这对于你我，甚至博派来说，都是个无法确认的未知数。”

“我相信他，如同相信我自己……我也相信你，医生。”

“我知道通天晓对你的重要性。”救护车收回数据屏，“我会继续研究解决的办法。在此之前，我们要面对的事还有很多。”

“是的。”擎天柱按下音频接收器旁的通讯按纽，“天火。”

“……我在。有什么事，擎天柱？”

“我需要你去执行个任务。”

“什么任务？”

“‘清理’任务。具体内容稍后会随同坐标一起发送给你。”

“叫一个科学家去做这种事，你确定吗？”

“你的火力。天火，我希望你能一个不留把他们全部‘打扫干净’。”

“……我明白了。”

“我很少看到你这样。”擎天柱松开按纽，然后就听到救护车的声音，“知道吗，刚才你的眼神让我想起威震天。”

“……”

“也许是我光镜故障了。别拦我，让我休息会儿。”

救护车叹气，收拾起数据板和医疗器械，独自朝门外走去。

留下擎天柱一个在原地。

汽车人领袖芯里浮过一丝感激，他知道，救护车是故意的。

他的确需要一个人静会儿。

刚才在对天火交代任务时，自己小心隐藏的情绪还是失控了。

只要事关到通天晓，擎天柱就无可避免地想去护短。

——为什么？

威震天曾嘲笑他。

——因为他是我兄弟。

擎天柱回答。

那个兄弟，此刻安静地躺在生命维护舱内，不知何时才能再醒来。那头柔软的白发零碎散落在大小导管间，跟记忆里的没什么两样。

跟擎天柱第一次看到对方时没什么两样。

 

……

“钛师傅，这就是你喊我来看的……新生体？”

塞满了琳琅满目试剂瓶的实验室尽头，巨大的培养皿里充满了浅黄色培养液体，一个和自己长着相同模样的人形在里面一动不动悬浮着。

浑身上下，插满了导管。

“悠着点，别碰到我的瓶子！”

擎天柱跟触电似得收回了搁在货架上的胳膊。

“作为领袖，你的重要性对整个博派来说不言而喻，所以，我专门给你培养了一个备用机体。”

“你确定这有必要？”擎天柱又凑近两步，抬头看向大罐子里那个机体。细看之下，才发现那机体还是纯白色的，体形也还没完全发育成熟。

“怎么没必要？知道我在它身上花了多少心思吗？胚胎养成！从一个胚胎开始！”

“就是上次你从我身上抽走的那些基因？”

“是的，虽然它是体外培育，但除此之外和半‘神铸’几乎没差别，为了确保领袖用机体的性能，我还特意提升了它的火力——虽然我一点也不希望你有使用到它的那天。”

“那你造它干嘛？”

“以防万一。”

“……【。”

“听着，擎天柱。你现在再也不是什么奥利安，你是汽车人新一任领袖擎天柱，所以我们不得不去考虑更多。”

“我知道，钛师傅。不过说实话，我认为我现在这身体挺好。”

擎天柱在钛师傅的瞪视下放下手里正冒着奇怪泡泡的试剂瓶，老老实实举手示意自己再也不手贱了。

“现在，给我老实呆着。我去取你的新武器。”

“我的武器不是一直都由铁皮和千斤顶负责的吗？”

“我借来给你备用机体复制了一份，顺便做了些改造，让你能在战场上与威震天相抗衡。”

听到“威震天”这个名字，擎天柱耸耸肩，没接话。

“替我看着监控屏，如果我离开这会儿有提示跳出，直接按下确定就好，别的什么都别碰——尤其是我桌上的东西！”

“放心吧，钛师傅，我保证。”

钛师傅不放心又瞅了年轻领袖两眼，这才快速离开了。

我保证——

不乱碰东西——

擎天柱用手指敲敲培养皿。

但不包括这玩意儿不是吗？

他伸出手掌，贴上培养皿的玻璃，感受到里面液体所传出的温热。

和一个同自己长得一模一样的机体面对面，是种很微妙的感觉。

仿佛是在审视自己。

擎天柱细细琢磨着那具纯白色机体，突然身边跳出一个监控屏，滴滴滴叫唤起来。

哦，钛师傅说的提示。

擎天柱没多看顺手点下了按纽。

屏幕上跳出一个不认识的新窗口，把擎天柱给愣住了。

这跟钛师傅说好的可不一样。

确定？还是取消？擎天柱分明记得钛师傅说直接按下确定就好，于是，他很听话地选择了确定。

监控屏终于成功消失了。

没有任何意外。

领袖心满意足地点点头，然后心满意足地从钛师傅手里拿过新武器，再然后心满意足地离开了。

再次回到钛师傅实验室时，时间已经过了3个恒星周期。

钛师傅给擎天柱做了系统升级，然后擎天柱发现，那个培养皿里的备用机体已经长成为成熟的完全体。

“它跟3年前不太一样了。”擎天柱说道。

“所有东西都会跟3年前不太一样。”钛师傅说道。

擎天柱眨眨眼。

“包括你，擎天柱。你成长了。”钛师傅调试完最后一条线路，合上测试仪。

“它也成长了。”

“作为你的备用机体，它是随时和你同步的。”

“你打算就这么一直泡着它吗？我是说，它应该已经成熟了。”

“不无道理。”

罐子里的培养液“哗”地倾泻而出，联接在机体身上的导管一根根自动断开，擎天柱发现，机体上的那些接口处根本就没有洞，导管似乎只是吸附在它体表的。

“最完美的塞博坦机体。”钛师傅在旁禁不住赞叹起来。

擎天柱接下那个机体，瞬间产生种在拥抱另一个自己的错觉。

一种异样的情绪从他芯里窜过，稍纵即逝。

他帮着钛师傅把备用机体抱到平台上，接受系统的最后检测。

臂弯里的那个机体似乎动了一下。

然后，擎天柱听到自动检测系统开始哔哔哔叫起来。

紧跟着，是钛师傅充满意外的声音。

“我的火种源，这是怎么回事？”

“怎么了？”

“它要醒了！”

“它要醒了？”

“是的，你的备用机体！我分明记得我没给它设定自我意识成长系统。”

“那这是个……美丽的意外？”

“这是惨剧！”钛师傅把桌子捶得砰砰响。

擎天柱看向平台上的备用机体，对方已经开始有了自主呼吸，然后睫毛颤了下，慢慢张开眼。

是很漂亮的金色光镜。和他曾经的光镜颜色一样。

 

-未完待续-

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 完稿于：2014年11月26日04:45:42  
> 全文收录于2x2n实体书中。此处为部分公开试阅内容。


End file.
